


Vilde, or how being nosy about Isak and Even gets her closer to her true feelings

by lazykoala



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drinking & Talking, Drinking Games, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Lesbian Character, M/M, Multi, Sex Talk, Sexual Identity, Taboo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9521618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazykoala/pseuds/lazykoala
Summary: The setting? Three months after Christmas, boys squad and girls squad have a predrink together. An argument  between Isak, Even and Vilde during a drinking game will give Vilde a clue about the fact that she is not that into boys.Gripping, lively little story – Characters as much canon compliant as possible





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Julie Andem’s “no comment” to the question Is Vilde a lesbian.  
> I imagined a Vilde that is completely oblivious of her attraction toward girls because she seems quite disconnected of her own feelings. Given that her priority in life is to comply with social expectations, she therefore never questioned her heterosexuality.  
> I draw a parallel with Isak’s story because they would be both at different stages regarding their sexuality. Instead of Vilde, Isak was very well aware of his sexual preference since early on (he watches gay porn, goes to a gay club). His issue was to accept socially is attraction to guys.
> 
> First ever fanfic lot’s of fluff, just want to keep the characters alive… Comments are very welcome.. – Hope you enjoy

_About three months after the Christmas Party_

“Maybe, you could ask Isak and Even about it.” Suggested Vilde

Vilde and Magnus were laying on Magnus’s bed, wrapped around each other, enjoying the blissful moment of two resting bodies after love.

“What? Why?”

 “They might know one thing or two to get into the mood”.

“Maybe, but why don’t you ask your GIRLS instead, they must certainly have some good advices as well, alright.”

“Well, I already did talk with them about it but it did not really help at all, as you could notice. I was thinking…because they are guys...They may be more familiar with this issue. They may have also some secret tips. Seriously, aren’t you a little bit curious about it?" She asked a little shamefully

“Hell yeah! Totally! exclaimed Margnus, wide-eyed. I thought I was the only one! But, I really don’t know how to get them to discuss it, I swear! I already tried and I don’t know why but apparently they thought I was embarrassing… Like… We have to come up with a plan or something…”

"You mean to make sure they are in a good mood…With alcohol people tend to be more talkative about things of life in general Vilde added wisely. So if we find a subtle way to launch the discussion.. But they must not know why we are talking about it okay?? Vilde added seriously. I don’t want your friends to find out that …you know..."

"Sure! Let’s find a way to be totally Secret Commando about it agreed Magnus eagerly. Like we come up with a plan that make sure nobody knows we are behind it. The Smooth Ninja Strategy."

And followed a giggly discussion about the most unrealistic and foolish plans they could come up with …

 

*** 

Sure enough, less than two weeks later, they found themselves together with Isak, Even, Mahdi, Jonas, and Eva and girl Chris for some predrinks at Jonas’s place before to head to a party. They were all sited around the table and Vilde who was in between Eva and Chris exchanged several looks with Magnus during the evening to ensure that Isak’s glass was always full. Vilde had brought a vodka bottle and had suggested to play an alternate (and less wicked) version of a most famous drinking game that encourage funny stories to be shared which was called “the first to experience.” People who were the youngest to experience something had to take a shot (if several people experienced the thing at the same age they all drink).

“The first time you got drunk?” Asked Eva to the table

“Nooo!!!” exclaimed Mahdi, “I am going to loose this one for sure”. I was 4!!!

Several What?! And other surprised yelp were emitted around the table

As Mahdi took his well deserved shot that no one else could challenge, he explained: “Yeah I was at this fancy wedding with my parents… And all the children were supposed to stay in a playground and .. I don’t remember what happened but from what my parents told me I made a friend there and for some reason we decided to escape the nanny’s scrutiny and leave the room. Then we decided it would be fun to finish the champagne glasses that where left unattended on the tables. I don’t know how many glasses we drunk but someone found us a bit later under a table completely wasted, moaning and singing incoherently …They had to bring us on stage and give an announcement to the crowd that went like “we found those 2 kids. Please come pick them up, they are drunk. My parents are still traumatized by their Walk of Shame. … The worst, he continued wincing, since I am four, my reputation is done in my family! Imagine, each year at the family reunions, there is always an asshole of an uncle to remind me of my first binge... In front of my fucking grand parents, for fuck sake!!!”

 Everybody exploded in laugher.

“OMG, showing so early your potential! this is Destiny, Man!” teased Jonas.

“Binge drinking on champagne, not a bad way to make your entrance into the world”… Nodded Vilde appreciatively 

“Okay next question” said Magnus “first time you kiss?” looking straight at Vilde with an understood look. Another round, this time Chris and Even took a shot.

The questions quickly escalated to hotter topics – alcohol helping

“Who lost first his/her virginity?” asked Jonas. 

“Oi Oi!”  “Cheeky, cheeky!”.

 “That’s so easy for you to ask everybody knows it was with Eva”, complained Isak

 The answers went like this: Mahdi: “16”, EVA: “15”, Even “14”, Jonas: “15”, Vilde “16”, Magnus: “17”, Chris “16”

“And Isak?” “Er 16”, he lied.

Isak turned to Even and mouthed _14!?_ Even blinked back with a look that said ' _16, really!? you’re not fooling me_.'

“Hum 14, Even? What was the occasion?” asked Jonas.

Vilde winked at Magnus, the discussion was heading in the right direction.

 “Hum, Summer Camp, she was British with freckles on the nose”.

 “Can you elaborate? “

 “She had watched the old Lars Van Trier movies like “Breaking waves”, “Dancer in the dark” and other stupid shits like this and I was SO impressed because I was not allowed to see them” he said fondly. 

“Wait, Wait, “Other stupid shits”, you don’t like Lars Von Trier?” asked Jonas incredulously

“Na, not that much… I don’t really like how he forces a story to fit into the pattern that suits his own belief… but anyway my point is she was bold, I was fascinated. We both wanted to get rid of our virginity. Only empty place we found was the pantry. I can still picture this Uncle Ben guy looking at me from this huge rice pack… “He finished smiling at the memory and took the shot.

“Bra (Nice) story, Bro!”

 Finally, Vilde asked tentatively “First time you went down on someone?”

 “This time, I get the shot for sure” smiled Eva

 And indeed, at 14 years old she was the youngest. Mahdi Chris and Jonas did it at 16, Even 15, Vilde, Magnus and Isak 17

 Then Vilde tried to ask innocently but a little too eagerly: “Oh 17 Isak? So … Er…you only went down on Even, then?”

Her sentence was followed by an awkward silence as the underlying implication of the question presents itself quite clearly on everybody’s mind. And Isak saw suddenly two pairs of wide eyes – Vilde’s and Magnus’s - fixing him intensely.

 If the boys were far from shy when it went to share the details of their – obviously amazing - sex life, Isak had not leaked out one bed story more specific than admitting regular but generic “banging” since he was dating Even. So that’s quite naturally that his face turned into a beautiful shade of lilac.

 But before he could think of any answer, Even replied coldly:

“I don’t think that’s your fucking business Vilde.”

Everybody started. Nobody has ever seen Even getting openly angry before. 

“I did not mean to intrude”, started Vilde with innocent eyes “But I was just genuinely curious…” The rest of her sentence got lost under the intensity of Even’s glare.

“Curious about what?” He asked coldly

“If you went down to one another...” She admitted timidly with a smile

“Why do you want to know that? And most importantly why does it seem that you have been plotting with Magnus about it since the beginning of the evening, exchanging looks, making sure that Isak gets more wasted than everybody else?"

 "Wait, What?" asked Isak but Even ignored him.

“Why do I have the impression that your supposedly genuine question to dig into our sex life is part of plan somehow ?”

So much for the smooth and ninja approach. 

“Hey man relax”, Magnus said in Vilde’s defense. “It’s really a genuine question. I don’t get why you get all defensive all of the sudden. Like I admit I go down on Vilde, no problem”! 

“That’s very brave of you Magnus to admit such a scandalous practice in a hetero-standard society,” Even said sarcastically. “So I wonder why did you take so much detour if you wanted to know if I sucked dicks?”  He said the rest of the sentence looking straight into Magnus’s eyes who blushed. 

The “I” did not go unnoticed to Isak’s hears and he was quite grateful for his boyfriend to spare him like this but still surprised by his heated reaction. Even on the other hand was getting seriously irritated by the attention his couple was getting at school because he knew that it made Isak more uncomfortable than he would admit. It was far from the first attempt to get more details about their bedroom activities. Just this week, two blatantly ignorant to the point of rudeness first years had cornered Isak to talk about anal sex. For Even, that would be the kind of interruption he would viciously enjoy because he would seize the opportunity to brilliantly put them back in their places. Watching their body language going in a few seconds from exhibited bravado to sheer shame – the incomparable “Please god erase my short term memory in exchange I give you my legs, hands even my eyes I don’t need them that much considering” look – was just priceless. However, the “I don’t give a shit” expression Isak adopted when telling him the story did not reach his eyes. He was still quite new at this thought Even and he did not have the required thick skin for dealing with this kind of situation. 

“I don’t know how to break this into you,” Even continued ironically, “but sex between two guys remains a sensitive subject in society. Just look at the vocabulary of the insults directed to men in most languages that should give you an idea: If the insult does not target his mother then it most probably refers to gay sex! So don’t ask gays to talk easily about the details of their fucking. And I certainly don’t like your ways of trying to force my boyfriend into talking about it: Sneaky schemes, getting him drunk, seriously!?!. So I repeat my question why are you particularly interested in our sex life?” 

Magnus and Vilde were crimson by now and looked sheepishly down avoiding everybody’s glazes. The others were uncomfortably watching the exchange not quite sure if they should intervene.  

Finally, Vilde admitted: “Because I really really tried but I find really hard to enjoy… a blowjob and I asked the girls about some advices and it did not help… so I thought… maybe two guys, they may know better. because it may be more difficult for them as well at first…” She looked on the verge of tears….

“Oh…” Even’s expression softened immediately. “Well you should definitely not force yourself if you don’t like it” was the first answer that came to his mind. He added in a tone that he hoped was kinder “And, if you want to get advice on something that personal, it’s not fair to ask someone to strip naked while keeping all your clothes on if you see what I mean, you better…”

“What?!!I No, No she did not mean you two to give her practical lessons about it” Magnus vehemently interrupted “She just wanted some theoretical advices”

“That was a Metaphor Magnus!” sighted Even, “let me finish, I meant if you’re asking something that personal to someone you better be honest about it. I wasn’t planning on showing Vilde…” He shook his head in disbelief, unable to finish the sentence. He met isak’s eyes and quickly looked away, the corner of his lips twitching.

An awkward silence followed, broken (thank's god) by Mahdi.

“Magnus, what did I tell you? When you were hanging out only with us we could put up with your smell but now, seriously I can’t blame Vilde. One shower a month is simply not enough."

Everybody laughed while Mahdi dived under the table to avoid the empty can of beer thrown at him by a by now velvet Magnus. The conversation quickly returned to safer ground and everybody came back to their natural skin color. This sudden old school prudishness had something to do with the presence of the other gender. They would also not admit it but truth is the multiplying power of awkwardness of Magnus and Vilde - they were quite something individually - now that they were together aka The No Filter Couple,  scared them all.

  ***

A little while later, the group was scattered in different corner of the flat. Mahdi, Jonas and Isak were having a smoke at the window and Even went to Vilde who was going through the Harry Potter collection in the living room.

“Hey,” he said tentatively “so about what you said earlier, I am sorry if I was a bit harsh…”

“No, no it’s okay I understand... You’re right I should have asked you differently.”

 “Anyway, I was thinking about it and I wanted to ask something. Are you particularly stressed when you try it? Like obsess to perform and somehow succeed?? because you seem to focus a lot on performances in your day to day life.”

 “Err, yeah maybe, yeah, Well I want it to work, right?”

 “Yeah but if you take it as a test like you have to prove something there is no way you are going to enjoy it. The basic rules are really easy. Just don’t bite he added with a grin. So after that, particularly the first times really try not to think about the outcome and you don’t have to go all the way through… You can just try for short periods of times to familiarize yourself with the sensations and er… little by little you should want and be able to remain longer … er… on your knees” Even finished. He found himself surprisingly shy when talking about blowjobs with Vilde. There was something about her he found quite intimidating. 

“What are you two talking about?” Isak, who had now finished the joint and decided to join the conversation. 

“Er, we where continuing the conversation that Vilde had launched during the drinking game”. 

“Oh!” Said Isak in surprise. He seemed to debate for a while whether he should attempt to retreat before finally giving in. He sighted. “Okay, what are the things about it that you don’t like?” 

“Gosh, I don’t know? Everything: first it’s ugly and like putting it in the mouth seems so gross and like you know ... she blushed... the “pre-cum” ... She made a face. “Last time, I was really on the verge to throw up… and it’s not because I was giving in to extreme practices” She said with a challenging look that clearly said “laugh at your own risk.”

Isak added: “Okay, like the first time, I understand that it’s weird you know, new sensations and all. Once you get used to it and you see the effect you have on the other one, you get turned on with lot’s of hot images on your head”. 

“Well the part where I give pleasure is very satisfying for sure. I am not sure though about those sexy mental image because the only things that I can think about after are toothbrush and shower... Don’t feel particularly turned on, quite the opposite”

“You could be describing me when I tried to go down on a girl” giggled Isak. She looked at him with That Look and he quickly added very seriously lowering his voice “Did you try with another guy, you know before Magnus?” 

“Yeah and honestly, he is the one with whom I like it most. I really want to do it for him but my body does not follow. Though drinking does help” she admitted. 

“Oh this is wrong…” Isak felt suddenly an unpleasant chill down his spine as those words brought back bad memories in his mind. “You should not need to drink to have sex!” he said sternly.

Isak and Even looked at each other.

“Well don’t force yourself, it’s very important” said Even. Explore other practices you may like instead. There are plenty of ways you can please yourself and him without blowjobs you know."  

Vilde nodded in silence. She looked a little sad.

 “Honestly, I can’t really relate like…I tell you this but you keep it to yourself okay nothing to the girls and Magnus okay?”

“Yeah sure”

“I fantasized for weeks about giving a blowjob before it actually happened and I loved it right from the start” said Even.

“Ohhh!” She said excitedly “So you’re doing it right? I knew it, I knew it!”

Isak laughed and shook his head in disbelief . “Just, just don’t force yourself. If it does not feel right, then it isn’t right. Maybe you need more time. I needed more time than Even for instance it wasn’t enough to simply wanting to do it.”

“What?? It did not even take you more than two days” exclaimed Even.

 “That’s because you have a… Isak quickly switched “are very beautiful”.

Finally, Vilde added “But Even, about what you said earlier, I get it and you’re right, gay sex remains kind of taboo so it’s hard to talk about it and people’s curiosity just make it worst. But at the same time, the current curiosity toward gay sex may be a good opportunity to educate people and tackle prejudices? Sex between men still remains associated with degrading, brutal and perverse practices in the collective psyche. Addressing people’s ignorance on that subject can help normalize gay sex in society and make it less taboo, don’t you think?”

 Isak and Even looked at each other, startled.  They quite never saw it that way.


End file.
